Shoplifting and Bacon
by oOPepe LepewOo
Summary: When Kento gets jipped on his bacon, he dosn't appreciate it one bit, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. My first fic. on my own so leme know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING!: This is my first attempt at a comedy story on my own. Most of the time, I have my lucky muse Kinky Typo there with me to help me on the idea of hilarious-ness. Umm.This might totally suck, or it might actually be good, but my muse will of course view this before I actually post it or something. ^.^  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Ronins.I can only wish I did.*sigh* Haha, Well, here's to the greatest anime ever! ^.^  
  
Shoplifting and Bacon  
  
Kento tiptoed down the stairs, it was early in the morning and he could hear the soft snore of White Blaze in the living room, other than that, all that could be heard was an eerie morning silence. Finally, he had reached the bottom of the stairs and was ready to carry out his plan.  
  
"Kento?" a rather girlie voice whispered out in the darkness. Yulie stepped into the light that was glinting through the window. "I know what you're doing," the little child sneered in a rather evil voice.  
  
"Umm, well, err. . .uhh, What are you doing down here?!" Kento stalled for the right excuse, but had no such luck. He quickly set the box down that he was carrying and pushed it behind the couch. 'Shoot! My cover's been blown.' Kento thought to himself as he looked Yulie in the eyes.  
  
"Yulie!" Kento cried out in surprise. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently tried to shake him.  
  
"They're gonna get you. . . We all know what you're up to." Yulie muttered once again in his eerie-toned girlie voice.  
  
Kento raised an eyebrow at the odd-ness of the situation. Obviously, Yulie was sleep walking! "Uh huuuh. . . I'm soo in trouble" Kento replied as he slowly attempted to turn the nightwalker back to face the stairs. He muffled a giggle and started to walk Yulie back to his room.  
  
'Yes! I can still carry out my plan!' Kento let out a gleaming evil grin that reflected the moon's light, still coming from the window. He rubbed his hands together in pleasure of his revenge. "Eh, eh, eh"  
  
"You better run! The Ronins have no mercy you, you bad person!" Yulie sputtered as he tripped on the last step of the stairs. "Hiya! You can't run from me! I'm Yulie of the wind! And I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"  
  
Kento flinched as he tried to hold back a fit of laughter. Yulie had exploded with attempts of fighting off this "bad guy." He was thrashing his arms around and swatting at the innocent air.  
  
Yulie then fell forward and landed face first on the hall floor. His only reply to this fall was "Oww." He didn't even wake up! He then started to softly snore and mumble offensive words in his never ending attempt to ward off this evil intruder of his dreams.  
  
Kento, seeing that he was fast asleep, turned to the stairs once more and laughed quietly as he hopped down the stairs. Once he remembered his mission, he assumed his poise of sneakiness and continued tiptoeing.  
  
Once at the bottom of the stairs, he quietly grabbed his box and sneaked into the kitchen to perform his "dirty work." He clicked on his flashlight and rummaged around his food paradise. Once he was finished, he clicked off his flashlight, closed his box, and went back upstairs. He lightly stepped over Yulie, still mumbling and occasionally twitching. . . Kento guessed that he was still fighting. . .(?) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Morning~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the entire Koiji mansion. Even Sage heard it, and he was out side, connecting with the earth, one on one. Basically, he was meditating. But! Back to the subject, even he heard it, way out in the boonies that he was.  
Mia, Ryo, Kento and White Blaze all ran into the kitchen to find a sobbing Cye sprawled out on the floor. He was facing the cabinets, his arms wrapped around them in self-pity.  
  
Yulie, still in his pajamas, came in stretching and yawning. "Ahhhh, so who screamed, I mean, I thought I heard someone, sounded like they w-." Yulie cut himself off as he saw Cye, shoulders heaving as he slid the rest of the way down the cabinets, rolled over onto his back, and ended up with only his head leaning on the cabinets.  
  
No one really said anything for quite a while, more like, no one knew what to say. The group exchanged glances, a few shakes of the head, and then finally, Mia broke the ice.  
  
"Uhh, Cye? Umm, do you. . . uh, maybe wanna tell us what's going on?" She slowly spoke out her words with precise caution, not knowing the delicate-ness of Cye's problem, if it was delicate. Then she decided that, Cye normally wouldn't be sprawled out on the kitchen floor, unless there was something delicate. . .  
  
Cye was holding his head moaning over and over again, "No, no, nooo, this can't be happening! . . . I mean, Ah! It's a dream, yea! That's it! A dream (he sobs), any second now, I'll wake up. . . Haha, yea!" It was at this point where Cye went completely demented. He went rambling off not really making any sense as he tried to convince himself he was dreaming.  
  
It hit Ryo suddenly, he looked around the kitchen, and, it just seemed to look. . ."Dull."  
  
"What?" Mia asked when she finally realized some one other than her and Cye spoke.  
  
"I said, it's dull, look around the." Ryo then lowered his voice down to a whisper "The kitchen, look around it, it's so bare!" He then gave Mia a worried look and she turned to glance around.  
  
Sure enough, the kitchen WAS bare. All the places on the wall where Cye hung his frying pans and spatulas, and many other cooking utensils, where bare. Even his spice racks were all empty, some places, the spice racks were gone! All of Cye's fresh veggies and herbs were gone, and who ever it was, they had even taken his apron and cookbooks!! It only got worse. Mia could see that where Cye had left the cabinet doors open, it was all empty inside.  
  
"Uhh. . ." Kento said after the group had taken all the damage in. "Anybody know when breakfast is going to be ready?" He bit his lip, knowing that this was the worse time to ask a question like that, but he was hungry!  
  
Finally Cye stopped crying, now he seemed outraged! He started to huff and puff, wiping away his tears as he stood. "You have the nerve, after seeing all of my beautiful things, stolen! To ask when breakfast's ready?!!" Cye's eye began twitching and he slowly started to saunter over to the wide-eyed group.  
  
"Umm, Cye, I think you should just sit down and take it easy. We have a lot we need to think over here-Cye?" Ryo stepped in front of the normally sedated young Ronin and put his arm out, blocking him off from Kento.  
  
"Get out of my way Ryo, I don't want to have to hurt you!" Cye continued to breathe heavily through his flared nose. He glared at Kento, it was then that his left eye started twitching. Then, Cye lost it. He lunged at Kento, only to be caught by Ryo's still firm arm.  
  
"Cye! Kento didn't mean any harm! He was just hungry! Calm down!" Ryo stuttered as he struggled to hold back Cye, still swinging at Kento and yelling threats. Ryo swung Cye around and Mia pulled out a rolling chair. After Ryo pushed Cye down into the chair, Mia grabbed his arms and tied them in the back.  
  
Just then, Sage came walking in wearing his robe and new fashion addition, his head band. "Umm, is now a bad time to ask about breakfast?" He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
Cye erupted with struggles of escape. The chair wobbled back and forth with his kicking and pulling. Luckily, Mia had also gagged him, therefore, his curses and threats were muffled. Then, Cye had a genius attack. He stretched out his legs and started rolling. He got a whole stride in front of Mia. He rolled up to Sage, almost running him over, and kicked him in the shin. He then muffled a few victory grunts before he was rolled back into Mia's custody.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't do anything to YOU!" Sage yelled as his face scrunched up. He bent over and started rubbing his leg. "OK! What exactly is going on here?! Why does everyone look so weird, why is Cye tied and gagged to a chair, and why isn't Kento eating anything?"  
  
"Hey! That's an insult!" Kento got up off the counter where him and Yulie had taken up post. He squinted at Sage and started walking over to him. Only, he was cut off when Cye stuck out his foot, sending Kento flying to the floor.  
  
The kitchen was filled with laughter as Cye was restrained once again by Mia. "Alright Cye, you're losing the legs!" Mia laughed at her own little joke as Cye grunted protests.  
  
Ryo then decided to get back to the subject. "Well, obviously, we've been robbed or something. I mean, it is quite an unorthodox robbery, but uh, it's a robbery!" Ryo looked around the room at all the people nodding their heads. Mia then called for a meeting in the dining room. Everyone got up and walked into the next room, with an exception for Cye, who was left in the kitchen.  
  
Mia patted Cye on the head as he started up with his demented sobbing again. He started shaking his head in pity of his situation. Mia handed him a tissue and smiled a sympathetic grin and headed to the dining room. She happened to forget that Cye was tied up, and couldn't use. . .his tissue.  
  
Final notes: Well, there ya go! My first chapter of my first story! ^.^ I'm pretty excited about it too. :-D I'm planning for it to be only about 3 or so chapters. The plots down and everything, and it's not too long, but I hope you guys like it! ^.^ Just leave me a review, telling me what you think, and try not to be too harsh. I have a sensitive ego ya know? Hehe, j/k! But lemme know what you think, so I know whether or not to finish it out and everything. Thanx!! ^.^ Oh, the bacon and shoplifting will come in later. ;-)  
  
Pepe Le'pew 


	2. Trip to town

WARNING!: This is my first attempt at a comedy story on my own. Most of the time, I have my lucky muse Kinky Typo there with me to help me on the idea of hilarious-ness. Umm.This might totally suck, or it might actually be good, but my muse will of course view this before I actually post it or something. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Ronins.I can only wish I did.*sigh* Haha, Well, here's to the greatest anime ever! ^.^  
  
Shoplifting and Bacon  
  
Cye sat slumped in the back seat of the car. It was all Mia's idea to get everyone out of the house after the morning's escapade. So now he sat crammed in with the other guys as they rode into town.  
  
'Oh the joy' Cye thought as he looked out the window, thinking of how stupid this trip was gonna be. 'The mall, wooow, no one even likes to go to the mall but Mia! I mean, c'mon, GUYS don't shop!' Cye thought grimly as he shook his head.  
  
"Soo, where do you guys wanna go when we get there?" Ryo asked from the front seat. Everyone could tell that Ryo was trying to keep the 'incident' from being mentioned. They were lucky enough to have finally gotten Cye back into his normal state, only, a little more quiet than normal.  
  
"Umm, how about the food court first? I mean. . . we didn't exactly have breakfast you know." Kento asked with a hopeful tone. He was really looking forward to seeing that 'Aunt Bertha's House of Breakfast' sign glowing and ready for customers!  
  
Cye sighed as everyone in the jeep lurched to the side while Mia took the sharp turn into the mall parking lot. "Well, here we are!" I know everyone's so excited to be here!" Mia said with a huge over-rated grin.  
  
Everyone got out of the jeep, then turned to look at Cye, who still hadn't moved. "Awe, c'mon Cye! You need to get out, get your mind off of this morning!" Rowen yelled out to the slumped down Ronin.  
  
Cye slowly turned his head to look at Rowen, his face slowly collapsed into a distraught helpless expression. His left eye slowly started to twitch and he began to sniff back the oncoming tears.  
  
"ROWEN!!" The entire group yelled, knowing that it was all over now. But Kento saved the day! Just in the nick of time, he grabbed an abandoned bottle of soda, and 'dropped' it on Cye's lap. The sticky soda was everywhere! Just enough to completely side-track the depressed Ronin from his loss.  
  
"Dammit Kento!! You're always so clumsy!!!" Cye jumped out of the Jeep and started shaking himself off. Mia locked up the Jeep and gave an awkward glance to Ryo as they headed toward the mall entrance.  
  
The gang was headed back to the jeep, each Ronin equipped with about 5 shopping bags. As usual, Mia had maxed out, God knows how much stuff she bought . . . They piled it all into the available space in the jeep and even had to tie some of the bags to the top.  
  
After they were all crammed in the jeep, they guys all laid back, happy to finally be able to sit down. The day hadn't slowed Mia down a bit. She climbed behind the wheel and still continued bubbly talking to the half-awake Ryo about her wonderful day of shopping.  
  
"Oh darn! I need gas. . . Hmm, well! Guess we'll have to stop and get some!" Mia stated in her bubbly tone. Cye, who was still awake, rolled his eyes at the never-ending happiness of their bubbly hostess.  
  
Mia pulled into the gas station and hopped out. Then she either hummed to herself, or was talking to herself, which it was, Cye didn't care, nor want to know. He just slumped down even further into the seat and wished he would disappear.  
  
Cye looked around the jeep at the happy Ronins, then he decided to check out what was behind them, so he looked in the side-mirror to check it out. "Oh my God!!" Cye jerked forward at the sight reflected in the beautiful mirror.  
  
He was determined to escape! He conjured up a plan to get over Sage, out the door, and close it without waking them up. 'YES!' Cye thought as he heard the door snap shut. He had made it! Now all he had to do was get across the road, and all his worries would be over!  
  
Cye sneaked around to the back of the jeep, and peeked around to check on Mia. As usual, she was still humming to herself as she pumped the gas into the jeep. Then she began thinking out loud as she started to match up all her different clothes pieces.  
  
Cye shook his head sadly, but nothing could break his mood! He had found heaven! The happy Ronin took off in his delighted path to never- ending peace. Not even a backward glance was considered as he began his journey. . . across the road.  
  
Mia, still humming to herself, hopped back into the jeep and started it up. She sighed to herself as she looked around at all the peaceful Ronins, and Kento's occasional snore. Then, she noticed one thing wrong.  
  
She grabbed Ryo and shook him furiously. "Ryo, Ryo, Ryo!" He squinted his eyes in half sleep as he slurred out a "What?!" He had finally fallen asleep and didn't exactly feel like being woken up for tales of what 'that horrible gas lady' said to her. Obviously, Mia and the counter lady didn't get along.  
"What?!!" Ryo finally yelled out when Mia wouldn't stop shaking him. He looked at Mia's concerned face and realized that something was seriously wrong.  
  
The other Ronin's in the back seat where just beginning to wake up after Ryo's outburst. Mia slowly glanced to the back seat and then back at Ryo. She then stated her query. "Where's. . . Cye?"  
  
Final Notes:  
Ok, yes, I finally finished the second chapter!! Woo! ^.^ Sorry it's taken so long, but I don't really have that many fans, so I hoped it'd be ok. Poor, poor Cye, if only he knew. . . and the others, wow, where in the world would he go?! ^.^ Haha, guess you'll find out in the next chappie! Plz review if you like it, it'd really help a lot! ^.^ Thanx a lot!  
~!*Pepe Lepew*!~ 


	3. Cye's Demise

WARNING!: This is my first attempt at a comedy story on my own. Most of the time, I have my lucky muse Kinky Typo there with me to help me on the idea of hilarious-ness. Umm.This might totally suck, or it might actually be good, but my muse will of course view this before I actually post it or something. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Ronins.I can only wish I did.*sigh* Haha, Well, here's to the greatest anime ever! ^.^  
  
Shoplifting and Bacon  
  
Ryo stared blankly at Mia. The question posed a serious threat upon the group. Even Kento was quiet, which, obviously was not a good sign. Ryo finally blinked and looked around the group to try and come up with an idea.  
  
Then, Mia's ears picked up the sound of angry shouting and blaring horns. The harsh words and sounds were coming from the highway behind the jeep. Mia even heard a few cuss words being shouted out.  
  
The whole gang ran to the back of the vehicle. Their jaws dropped in awe of what they saw in front of them. The scene they saw was most definitely caused by Cye, but what had driven him to that point?  
  
The highway was a mess of U-turned cars and angry motorists yelling at each other. Cars had slammed into each other and some had even swerved off the road all together. A few cars had their drivers calmly sitting in their cars waiting for the mess to clear. Others, well, they were pretty upset.  
  
Motorists were standing beside their cars yelling and cussing at each other about needing to important meetings. A few even looked like they might start fighting. Some of the more collected drivers were trying to calm the road-ragers down the best they knew how.  
  
Mia saw a small group of people pointing across the highway. They were saying something about a 'demented young man' who went running straight through traffic. Mia hoped that they weren't talking about Cye as the 'Demented' guy.  
  
She alerted Ryo and the gang, and they slowly, with much suspense, looked up across the highway. It was then that they saw it. It was the answer to all of their questions, the answer to the riddle: what drove Cye across the highway?  
  
"Kinky Typo's Kitchen Supplies?!" Ryo read the name off in a half-shocked and half-stunned manner. "Oh my God, Cye's gone after that building!!" Ryo's jaw dropped at the extent of Cye's expedition.  
  
"But. . ." Mia pondered the idea in her head. "Cye doesn't have any money." She looked over at the guys as her jaw dropped to match their expressions. They were all thinking the same thing.  
  
Sage was the first to hit the road. He was headed straight for that cache of kitchen-heaven. The gang wasn't all that far behind him. "Dude, Cye's completely lost it!" Kento yelled out as he ran with the group.  
  
They jumped and slid over the mangled cars and angry people. When they finally got across the highway, they ran full-speed through the huge parking lot towards Cye's poor demise.  
  
Kento was the first to reach the huge double doors. He grabbed the handles and pulled them open with all his might. The gang rushed in behind him as they took off in pursuit.  
  
They turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone in the gang gasped as the scene soaked in. They couldn't believe it!  
  
Final Notes: Ok, yes I know this one's really short, but I had to end it there so that I could make a forth chapter, and not have a super long third. Hope you like it so far and Plz review what you think. ^.^ Thanks so much for sticking with me this far! ^.^ ~!*Pepe Lepew*!~ 


	4. The Turning Point

WARNING!: This is my first attempt at a comedy story on my own. Most of the time, I have my lucky muse Kinky Typo there with me to help me on the idea of hilarious-ness. Umm.This might totally suck, or it might actually be good, but my muse will of course view this before I actually post it or something. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Ronins.I can only wish I did.*sigh* Haha, Well, here's to the greatest anime ever! ^.^  
  
Shoplifting and Bacon  
  
The gang stared in shock as the details of the scene before them soaked in. It was unbelievable. After a few moments, it all began to soak in. The kitchen supplies building, Cye in a demented state of mind, Cye having no money. Oh, and even all of Cye's kitchen-wear gone.  
  
The owner of the store, Kinky Typo, was standing point-blank range in front of Cye. She was holding her hands up and trying to calmly talk him down. "Yo, dude, it's not worth it, come on, let's think about this, you really don 't wanna do this."  
  
Cye had lost it; this was the turning point, the point of no return. He had taken the store hostage! He was standing in the middle of the storefront. He was crouched over, occasionally twitching in mental illness.  
  
Ryo spoke up. "Cye, buddy, put the egg beater down. . . it's not worth it. You really don't wanna do this buddy." Ryo stepped in a little closer, holding out his hand, hoping Cye would succumb and give up his weapon of choice.  
  
"Stop right there!" Cye held out the eggbeater and pulled the trigger, the beaters spun in a menacing fashion. Cye bobbed the weapon back and forth, as if testing Ryo. "I know what you'll try! Don't come any closer! I know how to use this thing! Get back!"  
  
Ryo quickly bounced back in line, knowing not to anger a cook with an eggbeater. He exchanged worried glances with the rest of the gang. Someone had to come up with something quick, before Cye got worse! Too late. . .  
  
Kinky Typo yelled out as Cye ran over to her and put her in front of him. "Don't anybody move! I'll spin her! And don't think I'm lying!" He pointed the metal beaters at Typo's neck, and gave a warning spin.  
  
"Woa, woa, woa dude!! Hey! Watch where you spin that thing! You might take an eye out! Dude! Watch it!" Another warning spin rang out in Typo's ears. "Okay, okay! What do you want of me?" She held up her hands as a form of submit.  
  
"I'm gonna use you as my way of getting my beautiful supplies out of here, duh." Cye said flatly. He tried to move forward, but Typo resisted. He rang out another spin, taunting the twisted kitchen supplier.  
  
"Okay! Geez, man, you're gonna make me go deaf. . . think you could get that thing off of my ear? Gawd. . ." Cye started to walk forward as Typo continued to grumble of the rudeness of her captor.  
  
Ryo just sat there and blinked. He couldn't believe it. Cye had actually taken an entire store hostage, and even gotten himself a prisoner! He turned to the gang for ideas, this was getting bad.  
  
"Well, I guess Cye's having a bad day!" Mia said in an overly ditsy tone. "I mean, Haha, it's not every day he takes a store hostage! Huh huh!" Mia laughed to herself, snorting and annoying the group even further.  
  
"Gawd, does anyone have some tape, and maybe some rope?" Kento asked in a hopeful tone. It would have been so nice if someone had answered yes.  
  
"Okay! Everyone over there! Now! I want you all in this model, if you don't fit, get in the next one!" Cye yelled out his command still holding the beater to Typo's neck. She was continuously grumbling and complaining about her treatment.  
  
"Ha, oh yea, like they're gonna listen to you! Look at ya! You're wearing PLAID pants! Can we say uhh, Loser?" Typo rolled her eyes in disgust of her captor. 'I mean, come on, couldn't someone COOL have kidnapped me for once?' She sighed as Cye finished out his commands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mumbles, yells, and complaints filled the air as Cye and his moody hostage stood back, Cye was admiring his work. He had made all his captives all get inside the shower models, there weren't a lot of people in the store, so they managed to fit in three models. They were crammed in and Cye had somehow locked the stall doors shut.  
  
Kento was trying to talk to Rowen, but his face was smushed into the glass, so all he understood was "Muumph! Mmmm! Mmm-mmm!" As Cye laughed at him, he gave up and slumped down in his spot.  
  
"Okay everybody, heh heh, don't you go anywhere! I'm gonna go take a look around the store, and then I'll possibly be back, who knows." He jerked Typo over to the side to turn her around. She of course had objections to that action.  
  
"Owww! Look mister! I don't exactly think we're getting along here buddy. I mean, you think you could try to be a little nicer?" *BBBZZZZZ!* "Okay! Okay. . . Guess not. . .man, talk about being constipated. . ."  
Just then, as Cye and his captive walked off to the other ends of the store, The Ancient walks in, thinking this was an ordinary day of shopping for staff cleaner and a surprise giant kitty litter box for the Ronins. Boy was he to get a surprise himself!  
  
The Ancient looked around, noticing there was no one around, not even at the cash registers. "Hmm, it looks to me there's some evil force at work here," the Ancient said as he walked past the checkout lines, and snitched a pack of gum.  
  
"Mmmmm! Mumph, mrr!" Kento still attempted to communicate with his comrades, but with no luck. He was almost at the bottom of the pile, so freeing his lips of their cold, glassy prison was going to be quite a challenge.  
  
Ryo looked out of the glass and saw a familiar figure holding a long staff and wearing a big hat. He tried to call out to him, but he seemed to not be paying attention to the mass of people stuffed in three shower models. "Guys! It's the Ancient! Let's call him, maybe he'll hear us!" Ryo hoped they could make enough noise to grasp his attention.  
  
All of a sudden the air was filled with a blur of muffles, yells, cries, and slurred sentences. The Ancient tried to decipher where the sounds were coming from. He walked around the row, and beheld the scene in front of him.  
  
Author's notes:  
Well, I guess I'm gonna have to make it yet another chapter longer! I am very sorry that the beginning has been so confusing for a lot of you, and I hope that the ending will answer your questions, and make sense to you. ^.^ Thanks for your support thus far, and I hope that you'll like the ending. *Worried Glances* o.o;  
~!*Pepe Lepew*!~ 


	5. Don't Mess With the Bacon

WARNING!: This is my first attempt at a comedy story on my own. Most of the time, I have my lucky muse Kinky Typo there with me to help me on the idea of hilarious-ness. Umm.This might totally suck, or it might actually be good, but my muse will of course view this before I actually post it or something. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the Ronins.I can only wish I did.*sigh* Haha, Well, here's to the greatest anime ever! ^.^  
  
Shoplifting and Bacon  
  
Everyone was free now and there were a lot of angry people to be dealt with. Even the Ancient agreed that something had to be done. Together, they came up with a plan to finish this off.  
  
Cye had Typo assuming the usual position, and now he had even added a cart to her services, which she did not like one bit. He had a wide assortment and a good pile of stuff he had added to the cart. Typo continued to grumble and groan, wishing she had set the security cameras on High this morning.  
  
The bi-polar cart pusher and the demented captor rounded the corner to the front. It was here that this whole escapade would come to an end, and poor Cye's shopping spree would also be annihilated.  
  
Everyone involved in the scheme were set up in their posts. Ryo had even busted out some walkie-talkies, for better convenience. *Chht!* "Blue-bird, are you ready?" *Chht!*  
  
*Chht!* "Sure thing Red-fox, Orange-Chip, are you at your post?" *Chht!*  
  
*Chht!* "Yo, Blue-butt, can we get better names?, I mean, Orange- Chip?!" *Chht!*  
  
"Look, dude, you can have the whole store if you want, all of it! I promise, I won't tell the cops or anything. C'mon, you can't pass that up, no?" Typo still tried to free herself of her captor.  
  
"NOW!" The trap was sprung. All the Ronins and a few volunteering shoppers had different posts, all centered around Cye. They held a long rope, and as they all jumped out, they circled Cye in a twisting fashion that left him unable to move.  
  
They had moved so quickly, Cye didn't know what hit him. Typo had wiggled free of the death-grasp, and was yelling threats and insults at Cye. She even lunged forward once and gave poor Cye a swift kick before she was pulled back by The Ancient.  
  
Cye was all wrapped up on the floor, wiggling and spitting curses trying to get loose. Rowen bent down to try and calm him down, and Cye actually attempted to bite him. "Woa, dude, did you just try to bite me?," Rowen asked in half belief. 'Man, this guy really has lost it.'  
  
"Well, what are we going to now? We can't just leave, I suppose you're going to press charges, aren't you Typo?" Ryo asked half-heartily. He was bracing himself for her answer.  
  
Typo was straightening her shirt, and brushing herself off. "That's Kinky Typo to you buddy," Typo said snappily. "What exactly happened here? I mean, it's not every day someone kid-naps me and wants to shoplift an entire kitchen supply."  
  
Ryo started to explain the situation. "Well, Cye here is very religious about his cooking, and well, just this morning, everything in our kitchen, most of it being Cye's cooking stuff was stolen. As you can see, Cye didn't take to this very well, and, well. . . He kinda lost it. We're--."  
  
Kento cut him off mid-sentence. "Ok, ok. . . I have a confession to make." Kento took a deep breath. "Cye, I know who stole your stuff." Cye's eye's got wide, and Ryo moved in just in time to gag him before the words came. "Kento! You didn't tell anyone?  
  
Kento took another deep breath, and finished his sentence. "Umm, I took your stuff." Cye erupted with grunts and shuffles as he tried to grapple Kento to the ground. The Ancient put his staff down on Cye's shoulder, and it slowly calmed him. But the rest of the gang was lost also.  
  
"Kento??! You stole his stuff?! Why?! What's wrong with you?!" The whole store was filled with shouts and yells. Everyone was yelling and talking at the same time. Kento was so aggravated with everyone yelling at him that he threw his hands up to his ears and yelled back.  
  
"Everyone just shut up! Let me explain myself!" At that, everyone just stopped and stared blankly. Cye was still on the floor fuming to himself. And, of course, Mia had to say something, always at the wrong moment. "Huh, now Kento's lost it! Who's next? Huh huh!" She laughed at herself again, while Sage quietly grabbed the extra tap and took care of her.  
  
Kento took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well, Cye, do you remember the other day, when you made bacon, but you let everyone eat it and wouldn't make any extra? Well. . . I was mad, so I stole all of your stuff. Sorry dude, I didn't think it make you lose it this bad."  
  
The gang just stood there and looked down at the floor, or other meaningless places. Sage even nervously rubbed his nose as a distraction. Ryo just bit his lip, even he knew it wasn't a pretty thing to mess with Kento's bacon. Cye's eye began twitching and he just stared at Kento, who stared back. This is where the Ancient stepped in. He kneeled down beside Cye and motioned for Kento to come down too. He then spoke to the two about not being selfish, forgiving, and all that wisdom-ish jazz.  
  
Everything was straightened out, and everyone got ready to leave. The gang was walking through the parking lot to go back to their car. All of a sudden, helicopters, S.W.A.T. teams, cops, armor trucks, and big Army tanks all pulled up into the parking lot. They all just stood there as they heard a cop yelling over the walkie- talkie. "We've got a hostage situation! We need back up in here now! The owner of the store has been taken hostage, let's move!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinky Typo stood held by her captor. "Not again!! Aaawwwwe man!"  
  
The gang just slowly backed away, as if they never saw anything. They just got in their jeep and drove silently away.  
  
When it was all over, Kento promised to give Cye back all his stuff, and Cye promised to cook him some bacon as soon as they got home. The gang was still a little perturbed at Kento for causing so much trouble, it really could have gotten out of hand.  
  
Kinky Typo, the owner, decided not to press charges, as long as Cye started shopping there for his supplies from now on. The surviving customers all went on with their daily lives. One even went on to write a best-selling novel of surviving a home décor building taken hostage and being stuffed into a shower model. It was an instant inspirational hit.  
  
After that, Kento and Cye never had altercations again, and remain best friends. Mia, after constant annoyance, was forced to move outside and White Blaze was given her room. Yulie continues to sleep walk and was last seen sleep walking in the nude down by the lake. If you have any information on his nightly whereabouts, please contact the Ronin Warriors.  
  
The Ancient continues to buy his staff cleaner at Kinky Typo's Kitchen Supplies, and eventually got around to buying that surprise kitty litter box, which White Blaze loves, by the way. And Mia also has kitty litter duty, which she doesn't love all that much.  
  
Author's notes:  
WOOOOOO HOOOO!!! It-is-finished! Yes! *Lets out huge breath* Haha, phew, am I relieved to finally have that finished! ^.^ Well, there ya go, I know it's not the greatest, but then again, it IS my first story, so I wouldn't expect it to be perfect! ^__^ I hope it helped all of you with your questions, and feel free to make any suggestions, they would only help further my writing experience! ^.^ I was planning on writing another comedy, but it took me this long to write this one, and the one I was thinking of writing is even longer, so I might actually write the whole thing b/f I post it. So stay tuned, and thanks a lot for everything! ^__^  
  
~!*Pepe Lepew*!~ 


End file.
